Who said that confession is good for the soul?
by Hitokun
Summary: Kumiko and Reina discover that their guilty consciences aren't going to let them off easily. Through a flurry of misunderstandings, Kumiko finds out the true intention behind Reina's visit to her house. S2E8 events - KumikoxReina


**A/N:** Oh geez lol. What a gay week of Hibike. Ep 8 and that sound clip from the seiyuus. Totally dying. I hate how exams go on even though Hibike totally makes me stop everything and gush. Endlessly.

So this is some random stuff that I wrote after seeing this nsfw image of Reina on Kumiko's bed with her shirt open. I dunno why. So random. Ugh. My brain is all messed up. Might be a bit OOC since...yeah...

Will be posting a bit of a sequel to this under my little short story thing - the Love songs/ballads whatever blah blah.

Well, hope you enjoy this and please review!

 **Main themes** : _Guilt, dreams, kissing_

* * *

"What am I doing here? I came to check on you of course."

Kumiko blinked, feeling strangely anxious as she watched Reina rise from the chair she occupied by the window. Her room wasn't terribly large, but the time it took the other girl to reach her seemed oddly drawn out, surreal almost. Well, the whole situation was surreal in itself. She didn't expect Reina to show up at all, so her room must have been a mess, a horrible, horrible mess with her clothes thrown everywhere and her books…

Kumiko glanced around to see the floors spotless, her books arranged neatly on the shelf, nothing out of place except for…Reina.

The girl in front of her seemed to stand out like a sore thumb in her plain room and Kumiko couldn't help but stare at how beautiful Reina was, marveling how natural it was for her to appear so mature and graceful.

Suddenly, Reina was in front of her, a knee making the mattress dip as she climbed onto the bed. Kumiko inched backwards instinctively, a glint of something in the other girl's eyes making her feel wary.

"R-Reina…?"

"I was really worried about you, Kumiko…"

Kumiko swallowed hard, wondering when Reina's voice took on such a mature tone.

Reina crawled onto the bed, advancing on all fours as Kumiko continued to back away towards her headboard. In no time, she was right up against the wall, with nowhere to run.

"Haha…thanks, but I don't know if it's such a good idea for you to come so close to me. You might catch my cold still…" Kumiko laughed nervously, pressing her back against the wall as if she could disappear through the drywall. Reina continued to approach her, her pearly whites peeking out past her smirk.

"I don't care about that." With that, Reina laughed, a deep and sultry laugh, straightening up as she pulled at one end of her ribbon, unraveling the knot that kept the front of her uniform together.

Kumiko's eyes widened at the sight of Reina's lacy pink bra, the skin of her collarbone and chest exposed. She swallowed hard, feeling hot under the collar. She knew it wasn't her fever this time. "W-w-wait…Reina, what are you doing?"

"You've been overworking yourself, you know? It might help you to…unwind a bit, Kumiko. I can definitely…" Reina leaned down, her eyes half lidded as she pressed a kiss to the nape of Kumiko's neck. "…help you with that."

Kumiko shuddered, her mind going blank as she questioned why this felt so right, why she overflowed with such lust, with desire, with-

No, no, no…this was anxiety. Yes, anxiety. It had to be anxiety and this was definitely wrong. She couldn't do this with Reina. It wasn't like she didn't want to, but…wait… The flustered brunette flushed an even darker shade of red as she realized that Reina was kissing her and that her hands had slipped under her sweater, kneading, massaging, caressing…

"N-No!"

Kumiko's eyes opened abruptly as she pushed outwards with all her strength. She hit something solid, a surprised gasp coming from whoever she just assaulted.

Sitting up slowly, Kumiko was still groggy, sleep still heavy in her body as she let the sheets pool around her waist. Kumiko clutched the sheets to her chest, her cheeks still flushed as she stared at her hands. Her mind was blank, but all she knew was that she felt strangely excited, but also terribly guilty about…something. Her breath caught in her throat as she struggled to remember. She felt like she was still in a dream. Where was she? What time was it?

Her heart thudded against her ribcage, the pounding deafening as she sat there in the semi-darkness, wondering what had just happened.

"K-Kumiko…are you alright?"

Kumiko looked over at the voice, her eyes widening in terror as she laid eyes on Reina's concerned expression. The girl was kneeling beside the bed, half rising from her position on the floor. Seeing Reina suddenly broke the dam and a terrible sense of déjà vu washed over her.

Her dream came flooding back.

That's right…it must have been just a dream. It wasn't so farfetched for Reina to come visit, but for the straight laced girl to do _that_ …

Kumiko stiffened suddenly, feeling disappointed that it was only a dream.

"F-Fine! I'm fine!" Kumiko squawked out a reply, her voice rising several octaves higher than she had intended. It was the first time that any of her dreams about Reina had been so…aggressive and so explicit, but she felt even more awkward that Reina was here, in her room, making Kumiko wonder if her dream was in some way…a premonition.

"You don't look fine to me. Let me check your temperature. You're soaked in sweat." Reina sat herself down on the bed, reaching out a hand to Kumiko's forehead.

"Don't!" Before Reina could make contact with Kumiko's sweat slicked skin, the brunette caught Reina's wrist in mid air, holding it tightly.

"K-Kumiko?"

A mix of concern and something unintelligible flashed on Reina's face and Kumiko recoiled, realizing what she had done.

With Reina's hand still clutched in her sweaty and shaky palms, a look of terror overcame Kumiko and she looked to Reina apologetically before she let go.

"S-sorry…I'm just uh…really sweaty right now. I…" Kumiko swallowed hard, feeling her cheeks redden. She could tell Reina was hurt, that her reflexive action had been far too excessive, suspicious almost. It was absurd, but Kumiko wanted so desperately to kiss the girl again, to take in the feeling of Reina's bare skin against her own. She knew that it wasn't right of her to think about her friend this way. She looked away, unable to meet Reina's eyes, unable to get the dream out of her mind, unable to get the thought of Reina's lips out of her mind.

If anything, she didn't _want_ to forget her subconscious' guilty indulgence.

There was a brief pause before Kumiko jumped suddenly, Reina's skin cool against her own. Kumiko looked up, Reina's expression neutral as she pressed the back of her hand against the brunette's forehead.

"You don't feel warm, but we should dry you off. You're definitely going to get sick again if you don't change out of those clothes soon."

Kumiko's eyes widened at the nonchalance that Reina carried on with, as if her outburst hadn't happened. Reina was as cool and collected as always, making Kumiko feel stupid for getting so worked up over…a dream.

After all, it was just a dream. It wasn't like it could ever happen anyway.

"Are your towels in here, Kumiko?" Reina called out as she gestured to a chest of drawers by the closet.

"Mhm. Second drawer." Kumiko replied automatically, feeling drained. She drew her knees up to her chest as she watched Reina pull out a towel before heading to her closet to rummage for a set of fresh clothes. It was just like her dream. Reina looked so out of place in her room.

Biting her lip, Kumiko pressed her cheek against her knee, trying to hide her blush as she watched Reina.

No, it wasn't that Reina was out of place. Kumiko knew that it was those feelings of hers that were out of place.

Kumiko straightened up as Reina returned with a face towel and new set of pajamas. The trumpeter sat down at the end of the bed, a bit farther than Kumiko wanted.

"Here." Reina offered the towel to Kumiko. "You can wipe yourself down with this first."

"T-thanks." Kumiko took the towel, starting at her face as she dragged the fabric across her hairline and down her cheeks. It was refreshing to be rid of the stifling sweat that coated her skin, that matted her hair to her face. Letting out a sigh, Kumiko suddenly stopped, noticing that Reina was…staring. It wasn't one of their usual non-verbal communications that Kumiko was always so fond of…

This time, it was just an intense stare that bore into the side of her face, Reina's gaze unwavering.

Peering over cautiously, Kumiko couldn't help but wonder what Reina was thinking. She met the girl's eyes, but the usually confident trumpeter broke her stare, eyes darting away suddenly.

Kumiko blinked, hoping it wasn't because of what she did earlier.

Putting the towel down, Kumiko scooted over to Reina, tugging at the girl's sleeve to get her attention. "Reina, I'm sorry about before…I…" Kumiko looked down, not knowing how she should explain it. "I just had a bad dream."

At this, Reina looked up suddenly and Kumiko could see relief on the girl's face.

"Oh, is that so?" Reina smiled softly, her shoulders relaxing.

"Mhm. I just want to forget about it really…I'm just glad you're here now, Reina." Kumiko mirrored Reina's relief as she leaned closer, almost touching the other girl.

Again, Reina smiled, but somewhat sadly this time as she reached out a hand to tuck a strand of hair behind Kumiko's ear. "Are you alright? Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" Reina's expression hardened for a split second, but the euphonium player missed it.

Kumiko blushed, shaking her head profusely.

"Okay. You don't have to if you don't want to." Reina's eyes softened as she nodded understandingly. Without another word, she picked up where Kumiko left off, taking the forgotten towel and dabbing the nape of the girl's neck gently.

They sat there in silence as Reina continued to mop up the sweat off of Kumiko's neck, dipping only into her sweater to continue down her shoulders. Reina readjusted as she started again from the bottom, gingerly bringing her hand over the girl's slender back.

Kumiko could feel her heart racing in her chest every time Reina's hand brushed against her bare skin. It sent her into a panic, reminding her so much of the way Reina hungrily ravaged her in her dream. She wanted this guilty feeling to go away, but it felt too good to relinquish willingly.

Reina shifted on the bed slightly as she moved closer to Kumiko. She edged her hand under the hem of Kumiko's sweater to lift the garment out of the way. The brunette suddenly froze, feeling the dangerous déjà vu fill her.

A thought flitted through Kumiko's mind, prompting her to stop Reina's hand from advancing any further, but the brunette swallowed her conscience, squeezing her eyes shut as she let Reina continue.

Reina's left hand grabbed the hem of Kumiko's sweater, her fingers grazing her stomach as she did so.

Kumiko shuddered and she bit her lip to stop her voice from betraying how badly she wanted the other girl right now.

Suddenly, Reina stopped.

Kumiko opened her eyes and found herself staring into the trumpeter's perplexed expression.

"Kumiko, are you alright? I'm not hurting you, am I?" Reina gently pulled down the top, her other hand still inside the girl's sweater, clutching the towel pressed to Kumiko's back.

"U-uh no. No, you're not." Kumiko blinked, her face flushed.

"It's just that…you looked like you were really uncomfortable just now."

"I…" Kumiko looked down, biting her lower lip to stop it from trembling. She felt guilty, so guilty, so extremely guilty… "M-My dream…I just suddenly remembered something from it."

"It must have been a really...bad dream. I'm so sorry."

Reina's voice was soft, sympathetic, trying to comfort the other girl, but that just made Kumiko feel…

 _Even more guilty._

"I-It's just…I don't know what came over me. I…I…" Kumiko grit her teeth as she continued to avoid Reina's eyes, staring intensely into her covers instead. She gripped fistfuls of her blankets in her hands, her heart pounding her head. She wanted Reina to push her down and kiss her.

The _guilt_ was overwhelming.

"It wasn't because of something I did?"

This time, Reina's voice was smaller, tinged with uncertainty, so unfamiliar to Kumiko's ears, but the question was like a scalding liquid. It jolted Kumiko out of her stupor as she raised her head to meet Reina's eyes.

"No, of course not! It…it's just that dream I had…I-" Kumiko paused, distracted by the flash of guilt that marred Reina's face suddenly. "I dreamt that I pushed you away."

Kumiko wanted the dream to continue, to let her subconscious carry it as far as it would go.

Reina looked suddenly uncomfortable, guilty almost as she ran a nervous hand through her hair. She fidgeted with the collar of her uniform, reminded of the faint ache in her shoulders where Kumiko _had_ pushed her just minutes ago. She thought they had silently agreed to pretend that never happened.

Kumiko couldn't say anything, wondering what else she let slip from her dreams.

"It sounded like I was doing something you really didn't like." Reina trailed off as she tried to mask her hurt with a forced smile. "I'm sorry."

"R-Reina, why are you apologizing? It was just a stupid dream after all." Kumiko laughed nervously, wondering why the atmosphere had gotten so strange. She thought it was just her, but she swore that Reina's apology was dripping with genuine remorse. "It's not like you would actually do anything I didn't like…"

There was a silence in the room as Reina let Kumiko's words settle in. It weighed heavily on her and she decided that she couldn't take it.

" _But I did."_

Kumiko barely caught the girl's words, a faint whisper that she thought she could have imagined.

"What was that, Reina?"

"I said I did. I did something terrible, Kumiko…" Reina smiled bitterly at this, shaking her head in disgust. "From how you pushed me away, you must have been awake since the beginning…"

"W-What? What do you mean?"

"It's okay, Kumiko…You don't have to pretend anymore. I'm the one who was at fault. You don't have to pretend you're okay with it." Reina stood suddenly, flashing Kumiko an apologetic smile before grabbing her bag and turning towards the door.

"I'm sorry."

Shocked and confused, Kumiko scrambled off her bed, stopping Reina before she got any further.

"Reina, wait!" She grabbed hold of Reina's slender wrist, harder than she did earlier, desperate to stop the girl from leaving. "I…I don't understand. You didn't do anything wrong." Kumiko loosened her grip slightly, her voice trailing off as she stood there, facing Reina's back.

"How can you say that, Kumiko…?"

Kumiko could feel Reina's hand tremble in her grasp, the girl's slender shoulders starting to shake in front of her.

"Reina…"

Kumiko put a hand on the trumpeter's shoulder, coaxing the girl to turn around and face her.

Tears streaming down her face, Reina looked up into Kumiko's concerned eyes, angry with herself for being so foolish. She felt guilty for taking advantage of the euphonium player in such a vulnerable state.

"I-I'm so sorry. I…just couldn't help myself!" Angrily, Reina wiped the tears away with the back of her hand, biting her lip to will herself to stop her shameful tears.

"I still don't understand, Reina. You didn't do anything wrong. I'm really happy you came to see me, but it's just that dream really messed me up and-"

"I already said it's okay, Kumiko… You can just say you hated it." Reina motioned to turn towards the door again, but Kumiko held the girl in place, desperate to find out what she was missing.

"Hated it? Hated what…?"

"When I kissed you! I kissed you because I thought you were sleeping. I know it's despicable, but I…I don't know what came over me…you were sleeping so soundly…and you…you were saying my name."

"Eh?" Kumiko blinked, now wondering if she was still dreaming. She stood stock still as she watched Reina wipe the tears from her face, still sobbing quietly. Shell-shocked, Kumiko did the one thing she thought would help her understand the situation. She reached up with her hand and pinched her own cheek. She winced at the sharp pressure. Nope, it wasn't a dream.

That meant…

"Y-you…you…k-kissed me?" Kumiko's face turned a tomato red, spreading to the tips of her ears as she realized that Reina…that Kousaka Reina had stolen her first kiss.

Reina sniffled, furrowing her brows as she scrutinized the look of sheer confusion on Kumiko's face. The trumpeter's mix of self-loathing and defeat quickly turned into a heavy sinking feeling in her stomach. Slowly, she realized that Kumiko really was telling the truth.

"You…were actually still asleep?"

"Mhm…" Kumiko nodded shyly.

This time, it was Reina's turn to flush as red as a lobster. The girl's alabaster skin colored a deep red, making her tear stained face look like she had been crying harder than she had.

"I…thought you were just making something up so it'd be less awkward..."

"I-I wasn't!" Kumiko exclaimed, slightly indignant that Reina thought she was lying all this time. "I did have a bad dream…but it was only bad since I felt guilty for having those thoughts about you…" Kumiko immediately clamped her hand over her mouth, letting her guard down far too willingly.

Reina wiped away the last of her tears, calming down considerably. "What…kind of thoughts?"

"U-Uh…just…you know…" Kumiko laughed nervously, sighing as her laughter pattered out. "They're not really any different from what you were thinking, Reina…"

"You mean…"

"Yeah…" Shyly, Kumiko reached for Reina's hand, fumbling before she laced their fingers together. "Now that we're on the same page, can you stay for a bit longer?"

The two shared a knowing look, discarding the misunderstandings from before.

Reina nodded as she dropped her bag by the door, following Kumiko back to her bed as they both took a seat on the springy mattress.

The two girls sat on the edge of Kumiko's bed, a new kind of tension in the air between them as they looked anywhere but each other's eyes. Both their faces were beet red, their hands still clasped tightly together, silently asking the other what to do next.

"Kumiko…what kind of dream did you have to make you react like that?"

Reina's voice broke the silence, but filled it with even more of that tension they hadn't yet given a name.

Kumiko felt her breath hitch in her throat, squeezing Reina's hand even tighter. She wasn't sure if it was the heavy atmosphere between them, but she felt more daring than usual.

"I could…show you if you want, Reina." She turned to Reina, her golden eyes flickering in the dim light as she tested the waters.

Reina nodded, fixing Kumiko with a look that made the brunette's heart skip a beat.

Reina trusted her and undoubtedly, she wanted this too.

Taking the trumpeter's hand, Kumiko gestured for the girl to sit opposite her on the middle of the bed. Taking a deep breath, Kumiko raised her shaky hands to Reina's collar. Hesitantly, she tugged at the pink ribbon on the girl's uniform, waiting for her to tell her to stop, but Reina just sat there quietly as Kumiko began to undress her.

The thin summer uniform fell open with ease, exposing the supple skin that Kumiko had only dreamt of touching. She reached out a hand, hesitantly running her fingers across bare skin, across the slender girl's delicate nape and collarbone. Kumiko's movements were slow and deliberate, ready to jerk her hand away at the slightest hint of reluctance from Reina. As Kumiko dipped lower towards the curve of her breasts, the trumpeter let out a sharp gasp at the contact, covering her own mouth at the slip.

Kumiko's cheeks reddened again and she bit her lip. _That was hot._

She was feeling guilty again, but for a different reason now. She wanted badly to tease Reina, feeling that her dream had been ruined by her natural good girl restraint.

Leaning forward, Kumiko hooked her fingers underneath the hem of Reina's top. She looked to the trumpeter for a second, her eyes pleading. "Can I?"

Reina nodded, silent, afraid that her voice would betray how eager she was.

Kumiko gingerly lifted the uniform over Reina's head, carefully avoiding tangling the girl's hair. Putting the blouse aside, Kumiko gulped down the sudden arousal that rose up in her.

 _It was pink._

Reina's bra was a lacy pink and the trumpeter drew an arm shyly across her chest to maintain some of her modesty. However, that didn't stop Kumiko from staring at Reina in a slightly envious yet predatory manner.

"Reina, you're beautiful…"

Reina shifted under Kumiko's gaze, suddenly conscious of how she could see the girl's voracious appetite through her sultry gaze.

"Kumiko…Are these really the kind of dreams you have about me?"

Kumiko smirked, feeling somewhat apologetic at how she twisted the situation to her liking. "Not really. You're a lot more assertive in my dreams, but I guess this side of Reina isn't bad either."

Pouting slightly at Kumiko's comment, Reina crossed both her arms against her chest. She felt self-conscious that she was the only one half-naked, but she wasn't about to ask a recovering sick person to take their clothes off.

"So, what next?"

Kumiko was enjoying herself far too much, elated that the trumpeter was so docile and complacent with her wishes.

"Well, in my dream, you kissed me, so I guess that's next." Kumiko smiled sheepishly.

Reina glanced over with a determined look on her face, her embarrassment starting to melt away. "Very well." Reina asked in earnest as she leaned closer to Kumiko, their faces just inches apart. "Is it okay if I kiss you, Kumiko?"

Smiling, Kumiko couldn't help but tease the girl. "I know you're feeling guilty for not asking for permission earlier, but you're being way too polite here." She grinned as she saw Reina roll her eyes.

"You…really are the worst…a simple yes would have been fine..." Reina trailed off as she abruptly closed the distance between them, crushing her lips to Kumiko's none too gently.

The brunette was taken aback by the aggressiveness, but pleasantly surprised. She kissed Reina back deeply, gripping the girl's bare shoulders as she pulled her in close.

The trumpeter nipped sharply at Kumiko's bottom lip, getting the euphonium player to open her mouth enough to indulge Reina in a kiss that was drastically different from the chaste peck she gave her earlier.

The two parted minutes later, panting and puffing as they collapsed onto the bed. After a few seconds of catching their breath, they shared a look, wide smiles on their lips before they burst into laughter.

"I really didn't know you were such a good girl, Reina! You've got such a strong guilty conscience." Kumiko snickered as she prodded Reina's open palm with her finger. She licked her lips, enjoying the swollen numbness that was evidence of Reina's assertiveness.

Catching Kumiko's hand with her own, Reina held their interlaced fingers to her face, pressing a kiss to the back of the brunette's hand. "Well, you're a bit of a pervert, Kumiko, but I don't think that dirty dreams are anything to feel guilty about." Reina raised an eyebrow skeptically. "If I had to say, you're definitely more of a good girl than I expected…even after…that…"

Reina blushed suddenly, turning her eyes downwards.

"Oh, Reina…I'm glad the guilt got to both of us though…" Kumiko smiled as she sidled closer to the trumpeter.

Reina nodded in agreement and the two of them lay in the darkening room in silence, taking in the sound of each other's steady breaths, and taking in the warmth that they shared in such close proximity.

Suddenly, Reina arched herself up, half sitting as she supported herself on her elbows. Cautiously, she positioned herself over Kumiko, the brunette rolling herself over to look directly up at Reina.

Reina brushed her long hair out of the way, a hand poised to hold her bangs out of her face. Through the dim light, Kumiko caught the way Reina's violet eyes smouldered, giving her smirk a mischievous quality. "But you know, Kumiko…there's something I still need to get off my chest…"

"What is it, Reina?" The words left Kumiko's lips apprehensively, the suddenly serious expression on the trumpeter's face darkening the atmosphere. Lying on her back, Kumiko stared up at Reina with inquisitive eyes, her chest rising and falling rapidly with her increasingly shallow breaths.

Leaning down, Reina pressed another kiss to Kumiko's swollen lips. It was gentle and soft this time and Kumiko had a feeling she understood what the girl wanted to say. The kiss made her feel giddy, light, and…

"Oumae Kumiko, I love you." Reina said with the utmost seriousness as they parted slightly. Their faces were only centimetres apart, their lips trembling.

Unable to contain her grin, Kumiko let the smile spread across her face.

"Me too, Reina. I always felt guilty because I thought I was the only one."


End file.
